First Love
by Kelad99
Summary: This is a Lorrikki thing, not sure how long it will be, depends on reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Lorraine's POV:

Oh God. Why now? When I was younger I never really got 'relationships'. It was always work first, pleasure second. To be fair I never met someone I really liked either, for ages I tried to convince myself that some random guy was fit or my new male secretary was kind of hot, but I never actually fell in love with any of them. But when I first met Nicki, that changed, I looked into her deep cobalt eyes and knew I'd found my match. But, why did I have to find her now, when all of her colleagues and possibly even her think that I'm a cold heartless bitch. I guess it serves me right, karma, eh? I was never that great when I was younger, now it's coming back to bite me in the butt.

I walked down the corridor towards Michael's office, knowing that he was going to try and convince me to pay more money for something or other. On the way there I passed Nicki, she smiled and I nodded and smiled back. I wish we didn't just smile at each other, I wish I could kiss her and hold her close. But that won't happen will it?

Nicki's POV:

She smiled at me, that beautiful smile. I wonder whether she thinks about me like this? No, that beautiful, blond, gorgeous woman; why would she even think about me?

AFTER FERGAL INCIDENT

Lorraine's POV:

I moved in to kiss her, both nervous and excited at the same time. As I felt her soft lips brush against my own, I knew that it was what I had been craving. I drew back for a second to make sure it was what she wanted and the look of longing in her eyes said it all. She moved in this time, her arms snaked around my waist as she stood up and leant down to pull me even closer, her tongue parting my lips as our body pressed together. Our tongues battled for dominance but she easily won, holding me as she gently bit down on my bottom lip as I let out a small moan." My house" I ordered.

We were the only people left as the other teachers had gone home, we kept stopping on our way to my car to exchange brief kisses and affection making up for all the time we had spent longing each other before that day. We got into my car quickly and I sped down the quiet roads, wanting to get home as soon as possible.

Nikki's POV:

As soon as Lorraine had closed the door, I pushed her against the wall wanting the taste of her lips on mine so badly. I pressed my body against hers, my lips even harder as our tongues collided. She held onto my hair, keeping my lips against hers as I began to unbutton her shirt and then threw it onto the floor. She just ripped my shirt off and dropped the remains onto the floor next to her while I unzipped and slipped off her skirt.

"Bedroom," she said, "Now"


	2. Chapter 2

Nikki's POV:

I smiled as she ordered me to her room, I picked her up and carried her up the stairs. She pointed to her room and I carried her into it, dropping her onto the bed before straddling her and leaning down for another kiss. Her lips were sweet and her tongue crashed against mine, she bit down on my lip whilst taking off my trousers as I lay on top of her. My arms snaked around her torso and undid her bra strap before taking it off and throwing it across the room, I then moved down her legs as I kissed along her jawline. I moved further to her neck and onto her chest, dropping kisses along her collarbone as I fondled her breasts. I licked her breasts and down her flat stomach until I reached her underwear line, my lips skated along the line as I teased the already damp fabric from her skin. I threw the lacy, navy fabric to the floor and put my head between her legs. I started gently, one finger and my tongue, she held my head down and started moaning so I put in two, three. "Oh God...Nikki!" She moaned as she climaxed, I watched her ride wave after wave of pleasure whilst I licked her clean. "Your turn now" She said as she smiled down at me. I clambered back to the top of the bed, sliding my body off of hers before lying down next to her.

We looked into each others eyes for a moment before she smiled provocatively and slowly climbed on top of me, sitting on my stomach. She leant down to kiss me and I held her head, her lips soft, her tongue exciting. She pulled off my bra before shuffling down me and ripping off my pants, she then straddled me, rocking slowly as she licked my breasts and my toned stomach before taking herself down further and starting to lick me, then one finger, two, three. I held her head there as I felt myself climax "Lo! Ohh.. God" I stammered breathless as she did what I had done and kept at it until I'd finished, she then lay by my side.

Lorraine POV:

She wrapped her strong arms around me as we kissed again savouring each others touch before slowly drifting into sleep.

NEXT MORNING:

Lorraine POV:

"Babe" I said, shaking Nikki's shoulder to wake her up. Her eyes slowly opened to look at me, god was she hot just then, all morning hair and sleepy eyes; the side if Nikki that most people don't get to see. "What, darling?" She replied.

"We have to get ready for work now or we're going to be late"

"Ohh, okay then"

"Good" I replied, smiling at her and kissing her on the nose. She sensed that I enjoyed doing it and wrapped her arms around me, bringing her head up a bit to kiss me properly. She wrapped her leg over me protectively as I started to move against her, kissing her passionately, our tongues doing what seemed like a complicated dance. Nikki finally drew back for air, "You're beautiful" she said to me and smiled before getting up and asking if she could borrow some clothes.

"Course you can, babe, just go for some of my longer pairs of trousers cause they'll probably fit you betters you are a bit taller than me"

"Do you mind that I'm taller?"

"No, it means you can pick me up and hold me. Which I will never get tired of even if you do"

"Thanks babe" I watched her go to my walk-in wardrobe before following her inside, I chose a low-cut green dress while she found a pair of grey trousers and a fairly smart shirt. We got dressed then Nikki made some toast and coffee while I did my makeup. Once we'd finished I went to the bathroom to have a final look at my appearance, Nikki followed in behind, wrapping her arms around me from behind and leaning her head on my shoulder. "You look absolutely amazing," she said and smiled,"Should we go then?" I nodded and led her out of the house to my Ferrari, we got in and drove off.


End file.
